Cupcakes Reprise
by Coraline15
Summary: Everyone knows the story about Cupcakes... But what were to happen if Cheese Sandwich had been the one to meet Pinkie Pie at Sugarcube Corner instead of Rainbow Dash? Full Summary Inside. PLEASE R&R! THANKS :D (Sad/Dark/Drama Fiction) One-Shot! (Originally named Love Shines In the Darkness)


Love Shines In the Darkness

_**Disclaimers: All MLP: FiM characters are owned by Lauren Faust and are copied without permission. This story has been made for fun and not profit.**_

Writer's Note: This is one of my very first My Little Pony stories EVER; this also being one of my very first one-shots, so please don't criticize me about how it's written. The summary is basically based loosely on the CreepyPasta called 'Cupcakes' which I also do not own... But THIS story, is about what would happen if it was Cheese Sandwich who had come to Sugarcube Corner instead of Rainbow Dash. Would it play out the same way? Continue reading to find out more. I am a little unfamiliar with how to write, since it's been so long. Also, they might be a bit out of character later on. This might be slightly dark and dramatic. So for people who may not be into this kind of thing, might not want to continue reading this story. Just a warning in case you are. (Rated PG-13 for drama and sadness.)

ONE-SHOT

Cheese Sandwich groaned as he began to awaken. He was suddenly feeling so DIZZY. All he could remember was heading into Ponyville to see Pinkie Pie again, after being gone for so long. The lights flickered on around him as the sight of a dimly lit room appeared around him. Cheese could see a figure that he realized had to be Pinkie Pie and instinctively pulled close to him. As the light in the room grew brighter, Cheese realized the Pinkie Pie he was hugging did not seem to be the one he had started having feelings for over the time he'd known her. This Pinkie Pie was different; very much so.

Her hair was not curly or poofy like it would normally be at the times he had seen her. Her mane was straight and hung limply from her head and down her neck. Her coat was pale and had a slight dullness; not at all vibrant as it would usually be.

"Are... Y-you okay Pinkie Pie?" He asked a bit shakily.

The pink pony turned and looked at him, her smile seeming darker than anything he'd ever seen and seemed to have a devious and forced feeling to it.

"I'm just fine! In _fact,_ I'm better than _ever!"_ She grinned darkly.

She moved in closer to his face a bit disturbingly.

"I've been waiting for you..."

"Pinkie Pie, it's me, Cheese... W-will you let me up...?" Cheese asked, now being pinned to the floor.

The pink pony grinned wider.

"I _know_ it's you, Silly! That's why I brought you here!" She grinned. "And I've needed more ponies to come by for some help in getting the special ingredients..."

"S-so how can I help?" He asked.

She smiled wider.

"Well, you're already here so all I need to do is get the ingredients... It's always hard to wait before a pony's number is up... But It's always worth it in the end..."

As the lights go brighter, it shows a better view of the room. There were pony bodies hung from several parts of the room, their bodies had dried, the floor beneath them had pools of dried, caked blood. There were skulls that decorated the walls, while the furniture around the room was made of bones and skin from other ponies.

Balloons floated about and were dyed with blood; streamers and ribbons having the same treatment. Up on the wall; made from several tanned pony hides, the words 'Life is a party' were scrawled in blood across it.

On a nearby table was a medical bag as well as a plate adorned with the heads of four foals that surrounded it, with a pile of cupcakes in the center of the plate that appeared from the darkness that had been hidden before. Pinkie moved Cheese to a metal table strapping him to it with a very wide and SICKLY sweet grin.

She then stepped back, out showing she is wearing a dress. Cheese stared at the dress, beginning to notice details about the dress. It seemed to like a patchwork made from different patches of leather; yet they all seemed to have different colors and seemed to have designs resembling Cutie-Marks. On the back, seemed to be six wings in total; each one being a different color and had been stitched on. Around her neck was a necklace with multiple unicorn horns dangling from it.

" Do you like my outfit?" Pinkie asked, noticing Cheese's stare at it."I'm so glad you like it, I worked very hard to make it..."

Cheese smiled softly.

"Y-your dress does look cute... Why don't we party and show me how to make those cupcakes?"

Pinkie looked at him.

"Well, it has taken a long time... Ponies always seem to struggle, you know?"

She looked at him again.

"I won't have anything to add to my necklace... But I could use a new Cutie-Mark to add to my dress..." She grinned.

Pinkie turned and walked over towards the table near the back. She reached into the medical bag that was placed on the table, taking out a scalpel in her hoof. She then turned around and tilted her head.

"You know..? You are one of the first ponies that isn't screaming or yelling at me..."

Cheese stared at her.

"Every pony has a time when their number comes up... And then it's their time to be part of the recipe for the cupcakes... And now it's your turn."

"B-but... I love you..." He said softly. "H-how can I live to cook with you if you do this?"

His smile was a bit uneasy.

"Oh Cheese, don't you _see?_ You will make other ponies happy with your sacrifices..."

She was smiling, yet, in her mind were flashes of memories of everything that had gone on, her inner soul was crying out.

"But... Won't you miss me?" Cheese asked.

Pinkie felt a pain in her head and chest as the scalpel, still gripped in her hoof as she slid it down Cheese's side, cutting it a bit deep into his flesh. Hot blood spilled down from the cut newly make gash. Cheese Sandwich yelled in pain from the sharpness of the blade.

Pinkie stopped as she began to get an unusual feeling, not feeling the way she had when she was doing this before. She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes.

Why did she feel like this? She hadn't felt like this when she had done this countless times before. Pinkie looked at him and could see tears in his eyes.

"I love you..." Cheese said softly.

Pinkie tried to fight the feeling and tried to continue with what she had been doing but could feel more tears forming in her eyes. She shakily tried continue, making a jagged cut down over Cheese's side. She could hear him screaming in pain and tightly gripped her eyes shut.

"Y-you need to untie me... All I want to do is hug you..." Cheese told her.

Pinkie couldn't understand why she was crying but could feel the tears falling faster now.

"I... T-this is how it has to be!" She shouted back.

She bit her lip as she shakily cut his Cutie-Mark away from his flank. Cheese was crying now.

"I really don't like seeing you sad..." He said wincing.

Pinkie stopped as she held Cheese's Cutie-Mark in her hooves, her hooves shaking as she saw the freshly made gashes that was covering Cheese's body that were now bleeding profusely, the blood pooling on the floor.

"I will love you forever..."

Pinkie stared as more tears fell, seeing him go limp in his bindings.

"C...Cheese...?"

She softly nudged him, beginning to feel his body getting cold. Pinkie Pie untied him and let him down. Cheese opened his eyes weakly and gently stroked her cheek.

"No matter what happens to me just know I love you..." He told her.

His eyes went closed as he struggled to breathe. Pinkie could feel her heart and soul breaking as she began to sob inside Cheese's cooling body as he bled freshly.

"Oh-no!Oh-no!Oh-NO! Cheese...! W-wake UP! I'm SORRY!" Pinkie cried out.

Cheese didn't respond. She then tore off her outfit before holding Cheese's cold body closer. Pinkie knew now why she couldn't continue with what she had been doing many times before. Pinkie Pie loved him. She love Cheese more than anything... And it had taken her this long to realize this. Cheese was now fading away and it was all because of her. Pinkie held him closer, gently stoking his bleeding cheek with her hoof.

"C-Cheese...? Please... W-wake up...!" She cried out and held him closer.

"D-don't worry... I... Y-you'll be okay... I'll take care of you..."

She carefully began to carry him up to the main floor of Sugarcube Corner. The store that was filled with many ponies all turned with a gasp as they saw Pinkie Pie drenched in blood and holding Cheese in her arms.

"S-some pony! H-help me!" She sobbed as she held Cheese close, who was now out cold.

Before any pony could ask her what happened, Pinkie insisted to get help and quickly headed to Ponyville Hospital.

Pinkie Pie paced back and forth in the waiting room, sobbing all the while as her friends waited along with her.

It had been hours since they had arrived and more tears were running down her cheeks. She looked up and saw the doctor walking out through the double doors. Pinkie ran to him, wanting to know anything that might tell her if Cheese was alright.

The doctor looked at her slowly told her that she could see him now. Pinkie Pie ran down the hallway to his room. She stopped as she saw he was covered in bandages and had wires and tubes connected to him. Pinkie cried harder seeing him like this. She slowly went to his bedside and tearfully nuzzled his cheek.

Even though she had thought he had wanted to out party-plan her in the beginning, she realized he had a deep love for throwing parties as much as she did. Pinkie Pie now realized that, because of this, they had formed a strong bond. Everything about him had seemed to make her happy and she realized her love for him... But now he was in critical condition and may never wake up again.

Pinkie Pie gently stroked his cheek with her hoof, more tears escaping down her cheeks. She could feel her heart breaking as she tried to choke back a sob.

"Cheese..." She wept softly, taking one of his hooves. "I'm so sorry..."

Pinkie Pie's friends were all silent. They didn't know what they could say to help calm their friend. Fluttershy could start to feel her own tears forming. Rainbow Dash gently gave her shy friend a hug.

There was a soft moan that filled the room, causing them all to glance up. Cheese Sandwich slowly began to stir.

"P-Pinkie...?"

The pink mare opened her eyes and looked up. More tears cell as she saw him grinning back at her.

"C-Cheese..." Pinkie Pie squeaked out. "Y-you're..."

Cheese smiled wider, gently stroking her cheek with a hoof.

"I love you..." He told her softly.

Pinkie Pie smiled with tears of joy and relief running down her cheeks.

"I l-love you too..." She replied back, softly nuzzling his cheek.

The other ponies smiled as they watched the two ponies together. This went on until the doctor entered the small room.

"Alright then... Cheese Sandwich needs his rest for the night... It's time for you to go..." He said a bit sternly.

Pinkie didn't want to leave, not after what she had put Cheese through.

"Pinkie... Promise me you'll visit me every day..?" Cheese asked softly.

"I promise..." Pinkie Pie squeaked, tearfully nuzzling his face.

Cheese smiled and went to sleep. Pinkie Pie then gave him a soft kiss on the nose.

"C'mon Pinkie... Let's get you home..." Twilight whispered.

"T-Twilight..?" Pinkie piped up. "C-can I stay with you tonight..?"

Twilight smiled.

"O-of course, Pinkie... Stay as long as you need to..."

"Thank you..."

With that, the six friends all headed slowly out of the room.

As the days passed by, Pinkie Pie and her friends continued to pay Cheese a visit at the hospital. Pinkie Pie would bring him freshly baked apple pies, not wanting to make cupcakes after all that's gone on.

Cheese sandwich slowly but surely began to recov. On the day he was discharged from the hospital, his cuts and injuries have mostly healed, only leaving slight scars from the ordeal.

Cheese smiled as he slowly began his way to Sugarcube corner. He knocked on the door with his hoof before entering the bakery. He was then greeted by Mrs. Cake who was working behind the counter.

"Oh! Hello there..." She grinned warmly. "How can I help you today?"

Cheese smiled back.

"I came here to see Pinkie Pie... Is she here today?"

Mrs. Cake frowned slightly.

"O-oh..! She's in the basement... She's been down there all day today..." Mrs. Cake replied.

"Oh, well... Would it be okay if I went to see her?" He asked.

Mrs. Cake looked at him a bit curiously, but let him get by. Cheese then slowly made his way down into the basement of Sugarcube Corner.

He stopped for a moment, remembering everything that had happened to him here. Cheese then continued, going much slowly now. He was surprised as he saw that everything that he saw... Was gone.

There were no distorted and grimly made decorations or any of the things he had seen weeks before.

"Pinkie Pie?" He called out.

There was a sound as Pinkie walked out of a back room. She stopped as she saw Cheese Sandwich standing before her.

"Cheese?" She squeaked.

Cheese grinned at her.

"I missed you, Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie hugged him tight and Cheese returned the hug. She then gave him a soft peck on the cheek. Cheese looked at her and smiled.

Pinkie Pie seemed to be her old self again. Her mane once again having the poofy and curliness as always.

"I love you." Cheese smiled.

"I love you too..." She replied back, giving him a tight and happy hug.

No one spoke for a few moments before Pinkie finally piped up.

"Let's go upstairs and make some pies." She smiled.

Cheese smiled back and began to hear up but stopped.

"Pinkie Pie..?" He called, not seeing her following behind him.

She smiled back at him.

"I-I'll be up in a minute or so!" She called back.

Cheese smiled and headed up the stairs. Pinkie Pie watched him before slowly going to the back room. There, laid the torn and morbid dress of Cutie-Marks, pegasi wings, and unicorn horns. Pinkie Pie picked it up, looking over all of the stitching and styles. She heard a voice calling her and Pinkie Pie shook her head.

"C-coming!" She called back before looking back at her old creation.

With a soft sigh, she tossed the dress into the old yet usable fireplace, hearing the soft clanking of the horns of the necklace as it hit the burning embers along with the dress. Pinkie Pie smiled and soon headed up the stairs as the last of the morbid sewn dress and necklace slowly burned ashes.

THE END

**A/N: This was one of my first My Little Pony stories ^^; Especially my first One-Shot I know there is probably some things that I should fix on here... I also think I probably rushed it :( I just really hope you liked it... :/**


End file.
